


Grandmothers For Peace

by st_aurafina



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Etta wore her best granny knickers, Future Fic, Gen, Protests, to frighten the police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: 1958, The Atomic Research Weapons Establishment, Aldermaston





	Grandmothers For Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Thank you beta person!

Diana thought the protest like a festival: loud, passionate and filled with wise women. Etta was chained to the gate, the chain passing under her clothes. "They daren't touch me now," she said, knitting furiously. 

"Etta," said Diana. "Your children are worried." 

Etta looked at her sternly over her glasses. "Well, I'm doing this for them. Push off, darling. They're bringing the bolt cutters."

She rattled her chain as a signal. "Remember, ladies! Strength through peaceful protest!" The other women cheered and rattled their chains.

Diana got out of the way. Etta, like an Amazonian general, had rallied her troops.


End file.
